


who let these kids go on the internet

by hairyhue



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Group chat, Multi, SCOTT LANG IS NOT OKAY, but not as much as they hate tony, cause tony bullies them, does thor ever use his own account?, everyone hates Loki, its harmless, like a lot, loki uses thors account a lot, pietro and clint are meme bros, so much crack, steve is a secret savage, they all bully tony, tony is a lil bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: a very meme-y group chat of the avengers + friendsin this fic theyre all 18-23inspired by many other marvel / dc group chatsheres some links to my faves!https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735091 - avengershttps://archiveofourown.org/works/12083541 - the flash / legends of tomorrow / arrowhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/11688135 - the flash / legends of tomorrow / arrowhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/11155797 - avengershttps://archiveofourown.org/works/7949899 - avengers





	who let these kids go on the internet

**Author's Note:**

> names might change !!
> 
> steve - soccermom  
> bucky - walmartemo  
> tony - theonewhopaysforeverything  
> bruce - introvertedshrek  
> thor - canyouspeakquieterpls  
> loki - canyouleavepls  
> clint - deafkid  
> nat - natasha  
> sam - samdwich  
> scott - littlebigguy  
> pietro - roadrunner  
> wanda - roadrunnerssis

_**theonewhopaysforeverything** _ _created the chat_

 

_**theonewhopaysforeverything** named the chat  **ASSEMBLE**_

 

 **_theonewhopaysforeverything_ ** _added_ **_soccermom_ ** _,_ **_walmartemo_ ** _,_ **_introvertedshrek_ ** _,_ **_canyouleavepls_ ** _,_ **_deafkid_ ** _,_ **_natasha_ ** _, **roadrunner** and **roadrunnerssis**_

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:**  sup sluts

 

 **introvertedshrek:** what is this?

 

 **introvertedshrek:** really? my name?

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:** please, i did a perfect job at naming you guys

 

 **roadrunnerssis:** im offended

 

 _**canyouleavepls** _ _changed their name to_ _**no** _

**no:** better

 

 **deafkid:** your name is, NO, your sign is, NO, your number is, NO

 

 **no:** your deaf how do you listen to music

 

 **soccermom:** you're*

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:** who said you could change your name?

 

_**walmartemo**  changed their name to **heckyoutony**_

 

_**introvertedshrek** changed their name to  **bbanner**_

 

_**roadrunnerssis** changed their name to  **fairygodmother**_

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:**  heck?

 

 **heckyoutony:** it wont let me have fuck

 

 **soccermom:** good

 

 **natasha:** great, the chat is like steve

 

 **natasha:** why dont i have a weird name?

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:** your name is weird enough

 

 **roadrunner:** roasted

 

 **deafkid:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **roadrunner:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

 **natasha:** sure it is, anthony 

 

_**littlebigguy** joined the chat_

**littlebigguy:** ANT-TONY?!

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:** who got lang to join??

 

 **no:** :)

 

_**theonewhopaysforeverything** kicked  **no** from the chat_

 

 **_theonewhopaysforeverything_ ** _kicked **littlebigguy** from the chat_

 

 **deafkid:**  O.O

 

_**canyouspeakquieterpls** joined the chat_

**canyouspeakquieterpls:** :)

 

_**theonewhopaysforeverything** kicked  **canyouspeakquieterpls** from the chat_

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:**  better

 

 **_natasha_ ** _banned_ _**theonewhopaysforeverything** from the chat_

 

 **natasha:** better

 

 **heckyoutony:** better

 

 **_soccermom_ ** _added **littlebigguy** ,  **no** ,  **canyouspeakquieterpls** and  **samdwich** to the chat_

 

 **no:** hey sluts

 

 **soccermom:** oh oops

****

**_soccermom_ ** _banned **no** from the chat_

 

 **heckyoutony:** SAVAGE

 

* * *

 

 

 **_PRIVATE MESSAGES_ ** _between_ **_theonewhopaysforeverything_ ** _and **natasha**_

 

 

 **theonewhopaysforeverything:** did you ban me from my own chat??

 

 **natasha:** yup

 

_**natasha** has blocked  **theonewhopaysforeverything**_

__

* * *

 

 

_**ASSEMBLE - Group Chat** _

 

_**canyouspeakquieterpls** banned  **soccermom** from the chat_

 

 **deafkid:**  thor???

 

 **bbanner:** why

 

 **canyouspeakquieterpls:** you dumbasses

 

 **canyouspeakquieterpls:** its loki

 

 **_natasha_ ** _unbanned **soccermom** from the chat_

 

 **_natasha_ ** _revoked admin tools from all other members_

 

 **natasha:**  no more banning, kicking, changing names

 

 **heckyoutony:** you saying i have to keep this name???

 

 **natasha:** i'll change it for you, what name do you want?

 

 **heckyoutony:** heckyounatasha

 

 **_natasha_ ** _changed **heckyoutony** 's name to  **d1Ckhead**_

 

 **d1Ckhead:** why the capital C?

 

 **natasha:** stands for 

 

 **natasha:** c

 

 **natasha:** u

 **_natasha_ ** _has been banned from the chat_

 

 **samdwich:** WHO KICKED HER WTF

 

 **roadrunner:** how omniuks 

 

 **canyouspeakquieterpls:** omniuks

 

 **_theonewhopaysforeverything_ ** _was unbanned from the chat_

 

 **samdwich:**  SERIOUSLY WHO IS DOING THIS

 

_**theonewhopaysforeverything** was given admin tools_

**theonewhopaysforeverything:** you idiots forget im a hacker

 

 

 


End file.
